


2doc week

by gabsmatos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2docweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: My writting ideas for 2doc week(6/1/19) Day 1- Favorite Song(6/2/19) Day 2- Favorite Album(6/3/19) Day 3- 2doc AU(6/4/19) Day 4-Music Lessons(6/5/19) Day 5-Vacation(6/6/19) Day 6- Birthday(6/7/19) Day 7-First Kiss





	1. Day 1 - Favourite Album

 Another day, another show.

               It was 2001, Gorillaz had recently released their homonymous album, and it was a blast just like Murdoc predicted. They were currently in a tour through various countries, living the fame, earning lots of money, the life the Satanist always wished for and fought for 10 long years to achieve. Had been really amazing seeing how they were famous around the globe already, sold out shows, their CD being bought like water, they always on the news, their name on the top of hits, their videos and song everywhere… But on the other side it was really tiring nevertheless.

               Noodle was having fun as a kid, barely spoke any English and Russel didn’t mind at all taking care of her, the drummer didn’t trust the other two for that. He was having a good time too recording the album and shooting the videos, enjoying his mate Del’s company and participation in everything. Stuart and Murdoc had their differences but were dealing pretty well with them, trying to get closer and get to know each other better as Stuart had recently got out his coma and joined the band without a second word. As band mates they needed to build some intimacy professionally speaking, what wasn’t a problem for them, both talented and with good ideas. The arguments about music always ended up well with a result that was definitely better than they working alone instead as a team.

               After the shows, normally Noodle would go to bed, Russel as well after giving her something to eat and a shower. Stuart and Murdoc would stay up late enjoying the adrenaline after the show talking, drinking and sometimes smoking when none of them caught a bird or a bloke to shag. Murdoc would bring them to the Winnie and Stuart to one of Kong’s bedroom’s taking care not to be closer Noodle or Russ cuz he knew she was too young to understand those noises. If they were in tour, to separated bedrooms to have some privacy with those strangers. Had never been a problem for any of them, sex appeal, and fame made everyone on their feet.

               In a particular show back in England, Murdoc was surprised with Stuart starting to sing “Sound Check – Gravity”, in a moment of the show they hadn’t previous programmed. The singer just got in front of the stage, alone, all by himself with a courage Murdoc never witnessed before. Noodle had gone together with Russel to drink some water and it should be a break, but Stuart wanted to sing more and entertain the crowd. The Satanist was taken off his thoughts and his whiskey once he saw him there. He put the bottle down and waited.

               It was a cold and foggy night… The ambient was dark, cloudy… Creating an atmosphere that matched with the song. The singer wore his T-virus shirt and jeans. Only a spot of light illuminated him and all they could hear was the crowd yelling for them. But they weren’t yelling for Gorillaz,  _they were yelling only for 2D_. His blue-haired, black-eyed God, the one he created from Stuart. The bassist grabbed El Diablo and looked at him swallowing hard wondering what he wanted to do. Stuart grabbed the Mic and people shouted his name again, especially girls, what made Murdoc slightly jealous. He frowned and turned around to Stuart.

               Soon the first chords from Sound Check started. Murdoc immediately recognized it. He cracked a smile knowing he should play along with the singer. He loved how Stuart’s voice sounded in that song. He was infatuated with the result of it, even being just few words and never admitted that out loud but Stuart knew deep inside how that song made the Satanist feel. Murdoc was transparent for 2D. His hands tensed around his bass and he decided not to interfere or try to appear more than 2D. It was his moment. Murdoc Niccals didn’t want to disturb the moment he knew it was his singer’s. Even being his band.

_Gravity on me_

_Never let me down gently_

_Gravity with me_

_Never let me go no, no_

_Gravity…_

Murdoc closed his eyes while listening to his singer starts the song. He felt his hairs standing and a good shiver going up and down his spine. His insides warmed and that funny sensation came back again once Stuart started working his magic. His heart was in his throat and he licked his suddently dry lips. He felt that at any moment he would pass out, and he knew that this time it wasn’t alcohol speaking, it was a much more powerful and addictive drug called Stuart Pot, his Bluebird.

He opened his eyes and took some steps forward struggling to walk at his legs refused to work normally, all his blood going somewhere else, once the song properly started. He could see Stuart noticed him playing El Diablo and he could swear he smiled to that. He gave a shitty eating grin to him knowing Murdoc was wrapped around his finger that moment.

_I don’t pull me down_

_I don’t pull me down on me_

_I don’t pull me down_

_I don’t pull me down on you…_

The singer turned to Murdoc that was in a shadow next to the spot that only lighted him. His voice was in a lower and sexier tone, on purpose, singing for Murdoc only. He didn’t care or even heard the crowd shouting. He could feel he was in an empty room with Murdoc, just like it was the firs time they recorded that song.

It was a beautiful contrast, the darkness on the Satanist and the light that came from his Blue haired angel. The Satanist couldn’t help but smile at that almost missing a note or two, distracted by his unique beauty. The beautify he chose to be his the moment he stood up in that parking lot, bleeding and with no eyeballs. The sound of his bass with Stuart’s voice was mesmerizing. He could swear that in another situation he would have a hard on with only that already.

It was just the two of them in whole world, sharing the stage, Murdoc unable to admit that without Stuart Gorillaz would be  _nothing_ , he would be no one. But deep inside when Stuart smiled to him by the end of the song, showing his lack of teeth and his heart skipped a beat…. He knew it was the truth. He knew that blue dolt saved him and he owned everything to 2D. It was just the start of Gorillaz but… He knew it would be a long and wild run.

Later after the show, they decided to go to the Winnie as always. Murdoc didn’t pick no one to shag and Stuart either, knowing pretty well how he made the Satanist shook with his idea. He loved to sing that song only for Murdoc as much as the bassist loved to hear it.

That night they decided to smoke and drink, getting high and drunk out of their asses after a few minutes talking about random topics and Murdoc clearly avoiding Sound Check - incident. They didn’t know how it happened but by the end of the night begin of dawn those needy and heat making outs became a full and passionate sex. All the adrenaline devotion and admiration they had from one another turned into sex. Rough, raw, full of desire, sex.

They shared another joint while laying next to each other. Murdoc sweat, breathing hard, caressing his blue hair and laughing over nothing. Stuart took a big puff snuggling on his chest and asked why he was laughing. He loved enjoying the afterglow with the Satanist. Sometimes they shared a shower together, sometimes just fall asleep… But that was one of those (rare) occasions they were still awake and with energy after orgasm.

“You singing…. It’s so amazing I can’t put in words ‘D…” He spoke softly and closed his eyes. “The most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard in my whole life… The most gorgeous lad I ever put my eyes on… I knew I had to make you mine the moment I ran over you….” And laughed goofy again. Stuart blushed hard feeling dizzy and drunk. He wouldn’t remember that talking at all the next day due to his damaged brain… But unconsciously he just hoped his word were true. He mumbled a thank you and closed his eyes feeling his smell of whiskey, cigarettes and sex.

That night Stuart had a dream. Due to his higher state after mixing weed with his pills and booze, he had the feeling of floating.  _Floating in space_. It was good and he felt free… Soon he started to get desperate feeling lost and lonely. In some seconds, Stuart was crying in the middle of a black void just wanting to go home. He felt his chest and throat tightening with panic and anxiety, thinking he would be there forever and no one would ever find him.

Stuart looked around. All he could see were starts, lots of stars, some planets here and there. They all reflected against his black sclera, shinning with tears. He had whole universe inside his eyes but no one to see it. It was beautiful even sad. He floated around trying to think about his life, his feelings, who he was.. Trying to go back to his planed but more he floated more lost he got. And what happened to him to end up there…? So far from home, far from anyone he ever loved.

He could feel his tears floating as well, like there was no gravity there. He sniffled and closed his eyes, sobbing, it was all too overwhelming. He felt really light and ethereal, like a ghost, but he wanted to come back to his life, his real life. To Earth, ground. It was good but he needed somewhere and someone to belong to. To his friends to…  _Murdoc._  The most important person he had so far in his life, the first one that came to him mind whenever he was alone. His best mate and … lover? What could he do to make himself closer to the lost Satanist? He started singing alone, hoping his voice could bring Murdoc back. He put all his feelings in those lyrics. Like he was calling for Murdoc through his voice. It echoed in space.

Soon Murdoc appeared in his dream, ethereal as him out of the blue, and held his hand. The singer shivered when he felt Murdoc close touching him, and couldn’t help but smile and call his name. He immediately stopped crying and grabbed his hand with his both. The Satanist told him not to be afraid, that he wasn’t alone and would never be as long as he was still alive. He leaned closer the crying singer and kissed him not letting Stuart say anything else. This time he was calmer and meaningful. A soft kiss to soothe his pain and fears away. A kiss to seal a bond between two souls that once lost in space found each other and that was the most beautiful encounter that could have ever happened.

_Simply meant to be._


	2. Day 2 - Favourite Album

Day 2 – Favorite Album

 

                It was 2008. Murdoc had recently bought Plastic Beach after he burned down Kong Studios, cashed in on the insurance money, blamed the fire on some kids and fled the country. Part of the reason for his move was to flee from a deadly underground network of pirates,  who were out to kill him after their business deal went south. Typical Niccals’ inconsequent and impulsive business.

                After assuming Noodle was deceased in El Mañana’s accident, Murdoc got mental thinking it was all his fault. With Stuart in his retreat in Beirut and Russel equally away, he was lost, alone, crazy and constantly haunted by his biggest mistake, that involved losing his daughter. Well for him the second biggest mistake, the first one had always been him being born. He hadn’t been this low in quite a while now… he even regretted being alive.

Murdoc was slowly being consumed by the guilty and regret, living his grief period alone, walking between self-loathing crisis and a deep denial that she was gone. Sometimes he couldn’t accept she was really gone. His hallucinations involving the guitarist also didn’t help much in accepting reality. He kept telling himself that everything was fine, even though it was the biggest lie of all that could be told.

 He even created a replica of her so he wouldn’t be so lonely while building Plastic Beach up alone and she would prevent him from offing himself, what happened much more than once during his high and drunk states. Cyborg even not being as kind and gentle as Noodle was, was the closest of some “human” company he had, it reminded Murdoc of her… till he gassed 2D and kidnapped him to Plastic Beach in a suitcase, what made the singer completely upset.

Once Stuart’s damaged brain was able to understand what was really happening that time, but of course not the depth of damage, he learned how to deal with Murdoc in this new phase. Or at least tried to. There was just the two of them now and he was totally terrified of what Murdoc became that while they were apart. The last time they saw each other wasn’t the best moment either, but for sure Stuart knew he shouldn’t have left Murdoc all by himself so long. Now he would have to deal with the consequences.

First encounter Stuart was mad. He didn’t like being kidnaped, he hated being held captive with that sodding whale, he hated being forced to sing and he hated living under constant fear. He feared Murdoc, he feared Cyborg, he feared those pirates, he feared the possibility of being trapped for the rest of his life and things being like that from now on. But above all he feared that him and Murdoc would never be able to go back to how they were before. As friends and as lovers.

Murdoc on his side found really difficult to deal with Stuart. He had changed a lot towards him. He wasn’t the blue adorable and sweet dolt that admired him and was always wrapped around his finger. He didn’t like how Stuart barely smiled, how he didn’t speak a lot like he used to, how he was always trying to get away from him. This made him hurt, frustrated and sad, and those feelings were quickly replaced for anger and fury so he decided to mistreat the singer, yell at him, curse, threaten and even hit him.

He went back to his old ways and it made Stuart get even more distant from him clearly scared. Murdoc felt broken inside all the times he just found terror inside those white eyes of his beloved singer. They had never been white for so long ever before. Murdoc even thought this was a lost case and irreversible. He thought the singer felt the same. They were done… and after a long while without any good moment happening between them in the island, it only reinforced the fact there was no turning back. Another thing to add on the list of “Shit that Murdoc did to others.”

Once in the middle of the night those thoughts invaded Stuart’s mind. He couldn’t sleep due to a huge migraine from a previous anxiety attack. He had a lot going on inside his damaged brain. He curled himself sobbing against the sheets hearing the whale howling and shook in fear covering himself under the blankets. He hated everything, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate Murdoc, even if he tried hard. He missed the Satanist, so much it hurt. He missed the times they laughed together, the times they created music together, the happy times they shared and he wouldn’t change for anything in whole world.

He missed Murdoc calling him his Bluebird and admiring him every time he came with another idea for a song or a new melody he wanted to show the Satanist. His approval always had meant a lot to Stuart. His chest tightened with those memories. They seemed so far, so unreachable. That didn’t even happened, the pain in his head was so intense it made him think that all good things that happened in his whole existence were just a dream and the reality was the pain, the terror, the sorrow, the loneliness.

 They were the only ones in that cursed island, in that little part of the globe, point Nemo, far from any piece of land in the globe… But he felt so deeply lonely. It was really a paradox… But wasn’t a good or funny one. It hurt. It burned. It stung. He couldn’t even get closer the Satanist without almost pissing himself in fear. How things got outta hand this way? When? Why?

He had stopped acting madly and angry towards Murdoc deciding to be obedient and silent, replacing his fury for sorrow and keeping all his feelings just for him. He didn’t want to bother. He felt Murdoc didn’t care about what he felt that moment at all. It would be just a cruel reminder the Satanist was the one to blame for everything that was happening… That he was to blame Stuart was so terrified and wanted to keep himself distant from him to feel safe. That it was all his fault. And Stuart didn’t want to be responsible for that. He thought he didn’t live his grief properly and that wasn’t the best time for that but… He needed to let his pain out one way or another. He decided to do it alone hoping one day the pain would go away without any help.

He didn’t know how long he stood there crying and sobbing feeling explosions inside his head, cuz he wasn’t allowed to have clocks in his room, day and night merged after some time. He didn’t know how many days he had spent there already. He heard the click of the door, meaning somebody opened it. His eyes, white as snow, widened and he tensed, instinctively he stopped crying, stopped breathing even. He had learned to recognize who was coming from the sound of the steps…. And those steps definitely weren’t from the cyborg. He decided to pretend he was sleeping to see if the person who came would give up and leave. The click of Murdoc’s boots getting close his bed was deafening.

Stuart stared at the wall in front of him, catatonic for some instants and once he calmed down a bit he could manage to be aware of his surroundings again. He smelled the unmistakable smell of Rum, salt, sweat and… Murdoc. It was him. Why did he come at his room that late at night? Was him mad? Angry? Wanted to beat him up? The singer closed his eyes shut and placed a hand over his mouth not to cry loudly. He didn’t want to make any noise, he wanted to pretend he was dead. So this way Murdoc wouldn’t hurt him more than he had already done.

He came stumbling, clearly drunk and sat on the floor with his back against the bed. The singer flinched but was glad he wasn’t on the bed properly. That closeness was enough to completely destabilize him. He waited hearing the noise of Murdoc chugging down another gulp of that disgusting smelly alcohol. Stuart felt nauseated… The Satanist drank that shit like water for a while now and he hated it. When 2D complained about the smell and how it wasn’t helthy keeping himself all the time drunk and barely eating and drinking any water, he got smacked in the head and yelled at that it wasn’t hics fucking business what he did with his life. He decided to be silent from that accident on. Even worried he wouldn’t question any of Murdoc’s decisions.

“Hey Faceache…” He whispered and Stuart didn’t answer on purpose, still pretending he was asleep. Murdoc heavily sighed and looked at his half-empty bottle. “I…” He didn’t know how to start. He had no right to talk to Stuart at all. He didn’t know why he was there in the first place… He was so drunk…  Murdoc just knew he wanted someone to talk to and that wasn’t Cyborg. Someone human. The looks she gave him from pity and confusion only made the Satanist each time angrier. He wanted to talk to someone that … _understood_ him… Or at least knew him for a longer while now. He swallowed hard, that person was Stu, had always been, had always been there for him no matter what, and he thought he wasn’t awake that moment. The best moment to talk and be listened… Murdoc didn’t need proper answers, he didn’t need someone to listen in order to reply. In the beginning he did this so often while Stuart was in a coma. He was really a good listener that time…

“ _I’m sorry_.” He whispered brokenly while his eyes stung with tears. He was growing emotional from the pain that washed his body and the alcohol that filled his veins and his liver couldn’t fight against properly anymore. Those words hit the singer deep and he had to press even harder his hand against his mouth to suppress a louder sob. The whale making noises helped muffle his noises.

“I’m hurt, but I know you are too… We’re both hurting, Dents.” He said looking down like it wasn’t that obvious. “I had no right to do… what I did to you and I’m sorry.” He was really drunk, he just could be. The singer thought alone. But was Murdoc really telling his the truth? He didn’t know… Murdoc pretended his apologies for so long and always came back his old ways, the same mistakes… why this time would be different?

“I know you miss her… I miss her too…” He whispered, now his voice was really broken and sounded deeply hurt with a hint of regret. Stuart’s heart ached with his words. He was talking about Noodle for the first time since they arrived in the Island… Every time Stuart brought this topic up he was welcomed with a shout ordering him to shut up or a smack to the head.

Murdoc refused to remember her at any cost and sometimes acted like Cyborg was _really_ her… Calling her Noodle and looking for comfort on her. Apologizing and talking to her like she was really his daughter and had forgiven him. Stuart nodded to himself under the blankets. He missed her like hell. He regretted not being able to save her. “That Cyborg..” Murdoc dryly laughed “What a joke… I could never replace Noodle… Our little baby...” he sniffled and took another big sip. “I’m a fucking asshole for even trying to do it…” Stuart nodded agreeing.

“I… killed her, D. I know what I did. And I know you’ll never forgive me for this…” He squeezed his hand around that bottle tighter contemplating throwing it against the nearest wall but deciding against it. It would mess his bedroom, and there was still liquid inside it, it would be a waste of a good drink. Murdoc was drunk off his arse but assuming all his mistakes out loud to the “sleeping” singer. Sutart shook with his works, scared Murdoc would let it out on him all his frustrations. His tone of voice was angry and he hated that, he missed when Murdoc even drunk was soft and emotional towards him talking about happy things or sometimes even his feelings. He tensed waiting for the beat up.

“I wish… I really wish things were different 2D… If…. If I could go back in time I would have done things better, y’know that and… Christ the whole band would still be together… Like a….” he swallowed hard, had Murdoc really the right to call them like that? “ _Family_.” His voice was shaken. He had destroyed his whole family, his life, Stuart’s life, just like the Niccals destroyed everything they touched. That cursed surname. It was his fate, he wasn’t different from his Father, the same blood. “But I can’t… The only one I could bring back to me was you…. But …. I know you hate being here, you hate all I did to you… I know you…” He blinked his eyes and the tears he was fighting so hard against finally fell “ _Hate me_ …” he whispered.

Stuart was crying even harder now. He shook his head multiple times wanting to tell Murdoc he didn’t hate him, he couldn’t, he have forgiven him and wanted to help him… He wanted to tell the Satanist so many things but he was terrified of being called a liar or a pretender… that was hearing him all that time when Murdoc thought he was asleep. He knew the bassist would get mad and he didn’t want that.

He placed both hands on his mouth and sobbed against them. He just hoped all those words were the truth, he was really drunk, should be high right now and thought Stuart was asleep. Murdoc would never say those things if he knew the singer was listening to him. But inside him Stuart still hoped that he really meant it. Something in his tone denounced it. He couldn’t be pretending so much pain like that, could him? It was too cruel even for someone like Murdoc.

“But…” He opened his eyes when he noticed Murdoc didn’t stop talking at all. _“I don’t hate you._ I can’t _.”_ He whispered. He was jealous of Stuart, envied his happiness his blessed ignorance, but never felt hate towards him. He hated his father. Hated the fact he become his father against Stuart… But those bad feelings… He could never feel towards his blue haired angel.

 “ _I… love you._ I always have.” He confessed chugging down the rest of his Rum immediately after he spoke those words. Like he needed to drown all those feelings under litters of alcohol so they would go away. He didn’t deserve to be loved and felt dirty to love someone so good like Stuart was for him. Murdoc knew he didn’t deserve any good feeling. But they had been together for fucking 10 years and that feeling never went away… Not all the amount of drugs, birds he shagged, alcohol could change this. He tried. Stuart whispered to himself he loved Murdoc back. He still did even after everything. If the Satanist tried to be better Stuart would give him another chance totally.  

“But there’s something I know as well..” He said and slowly got up, stumbling on his feet and turning to see the shaking singer under the blankets. He needed more alcohol as his bottle was now empty and he felt vulnerable without his liquid courage. “ _That our love is broken_ …” He whispered to him and Stuart opened his eyes again not understanding what he meant with those words. He frowned his thick browns and those words hit him hard. He closed his eyes again pretending he was asleep trying to think what those words really meant.

For Stuart their love wasn’t broken… _they were_. And needed one another to heal… They couldn’t heal alone. However, how could he bring himself to tell Murdoc all of this? All he thought and felt about the shitty situation they were in? Murdoc, clearly living in denial, would _never_ accept they were broken. They had broken each other, Noodle’s death had, everything that happened had and they would need each other to be fixed… That was the truth. He closed his eyes shut wondering if Murdoc would talk to him, touch him, call him or just leave. He listened to some other noises he couldn’t identify where were from.

Murdoc placed a hand on his blue soft hair and caressed it leaning closer. He loved how it was still soft after all those years and Stuart’s lack of care with it. “ _My Bluebird_ … I hope someday you can forgive me…” he whispered by his ear what made Stuart almost have a sheer heart attack. How he missed being called like that, how he missed those lips over his, how he missed being touched gently and not hurt…. How he missed…. _Murdoc_. Him whole. He felt his heart in his throat and his face went paler than a ghost, unable to move. He was petrified while he heard his steps going outta the bedroom and finally leaving without any other word.

Once he heard again the door clicking and being locked the sat down in a start. Tears stream down his face, he sobbed grossly and he looked at that door wishing so hard Murdoc would open it again to talk to him and be nice. His head ached as much as his heart and he felt dizzy and nauseated… A part of him insisted in telling him it was all a dream. Murdoc would never be this nice with him, ever again. But then, he looked on his nightstand table and found his pills over there with some water. He knew those things weren’t there before, Cyborg had only brought his dinner. So Murdoc really went to his room and brought his meds along not letting him know.

His lower lip quivered seeing that Murdoc still cared about him. He hasn’t forgotten the singer and his needs at all, even in this shitty situation. He grabbed that bottle and squeezed it in his hands crying and sobbing loudly calling Murdoc’s name alone. He wanted him back so bad, what unfortunately didn’t happen that night. After some moments he managed to take some pills and go back to sleep when finally his head gave him a break. He knew their love wasn’t broken at all. At least a small part of it remained inside each one of them. He continued to live his days at Plastic Beach behaving well and being kind to Murdoc after this conversation he knew the Satanist didn’t know he heard. He wanted to be useful to Murdoc, knowing for sure he still loved him.

After some time he understood what was really happening, that Murdoc had kidnapped him to protect him. He wasn’t being held captive underwater anymore and even managed to write an album of his after winning an Ipad from Murdoc. He even got closer and tried a friendship with the Cyborg… All was well until the day the darkness met him and he was devoured by the whale in the midst of the pirate attack. All was lost once more.

Some years later when he heard and sung “Plastic Beach’s” album he knew for sure it was made for him. Or about him. He never had this confession coming from Murdoc but deep inside he knew. Years later, he did the same for Murdoc, writing “Now Now” only for him.

But this time Murdoc was the one locked inside the prison and Stuart was free. Even like this he never forgot Murdoc, not for a moment while he was away. One thing Stuart knew for sure.

_Their love had never been broken._


	3. (6/3/19) Day 3- 2doc AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created this Omegaverse AU with another writer, the full story can be found here: [Fear of Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714502/chapters/44386282)

Murdoc was an Omega, but no one knew that. He pretended for years and the first person to discover his secret was Stuart, the moment he bonded with him. It was unexpected, it wasn’t planned at all, but it happened the way it was written to. And no one ever complained about it.

Soon Murdoc as a bonded Omega, had to face the reality that now Stuart was his Alpha and there was no turning back. And due to lack of prevention he got pregnant. Again, something not planned but that they embraced as a blessing. His pregnancy wasn’t the best, it was difficult and risky, but they made through it and Murdoc gave birth to a tiny girl named Alex. She was really the best thing he had ever made in his whole life. Sometimes Murdoc couldn’t even believe someone like him was really able to create something angelical as her.

Alex was born during phase 3. In the middle of a real big mess. Everything was outta hand but they managed their best to take care of her and make her come in a safe moment, healthy even being born a bit earlier than expected. Stuart and Murdoc were totally in love with her olive soft skin, cute little nose, her dark blue hair, mismatched big and curious eyes, her round cheeks and lovely goofy toothless smile. She was just perfect.

Soon as she was growing old, Russel and Noodle came back into their lives all of a sudden. It was another surprise but now a good one, Noodle wasn’t dead and neither was the drummer. Both aunt and uncle grew attached to the little girl, taking care of her while Murdoc and Stuart were too tired for that. They didn’t mind at all, knowing that the Omega and Alpha needed some time together without the baby as well so they could keep their bond strong.

The moment of proof of acceptance for them was when Alex got sick. She had a really severe baby cold and everyone had to stop everything, every problem, issue and forget about their differences to take care of that sick baby. Murdoc and Stuart were too tired and freaking out with her due to pain they felt through the bond to think logically. If it wasn’t for Noodle and Russel staying up lots of nights she wouldn’t have survived.

Noodle was a grown up woman when she first met Alex, and the only feminine reference she had. She grew up on her side, learning how to be independent, strong physically and emotionally and eventually how to deal with the three man of the band. Alex learnt how to fight, shoot and defend herself but unfortunately this process took long as she was slow-brained like Stuart but strong and resilient like Murdoc. For her was easier as she had long limbs and was really tall and skinny just like 2D.

 The Japanese girl was an Alpha just like Alex and due to this fact, she needed to learn how to treat an Omega properly, as Murdoc had tried to kill her and she took a while to forgive him. Alex on her side didn’t understand why Murdoc was treated the way he was cuz he was an Omega, she was always active about Omega’s and Beta’s rights. She had a big heart just like her fathers. When older she decided to join politics to fight for their rights. For his father, her grandmother and her girlfriend, all Omegas.

With Russel she learned how to be respectful, peaceful, patient and how to listen to others. The big drummer was the one who always heard their problems and dealt with them giving the best advice or thinking about the best decision to be made. He was the pacifier of the band most of times. She even tried to learn how to play the drums but her lack of attention didn’t help at all. Russel always wanted her to meet Del, what unfortunately never happened. Russel was sure his mate would have loved Alex and the progress they made with her.

Once the drummer tried to soothe a fight between Stuart and Murdoc, but even him together with Noodle wasn’t able to calm their moods down. They were about to give up and let they really fight physically even when little Alex tried to interfere. Noodle wanted to prevent her scared she would get hurt, but Russel just nodded to her wondering if she really learned how to act in a moment like that and instead of crying and cowering herself in a corner she decided to face the situation. She was just a child.

She grabbed Stuart’s hand and Murdoc’s dragging them to the studio and sat them down on each side of it so they wouldn’t start a physical fight. She gave Stuart his melodica and Murdoc his bass. All the people in the room didn’t get it till she demanded “Play” ewith her soft autoritatian voice. Russel cracked a small smile knowing what she wanted to do. Both man once angry started playing a random song and one following the other. Soon Alex started singing and when her voice echoed into the room Stuart and Murdoc totally forgot about what they were previously fighting about. Russel hugged noodle from the side while Alex worked her magic. She knew the real power of music and how it could heal most awful situations.

Alex never learned how to play any instrument properly, just sing, something no one ever taught her, she learned all by herself. Stuart always bragged that she began to sing long before she could talk. And the first song she sang was a Gorillaz’s one that Stuart used to sing for her as a lullaby since she was in Murdoc’s belly. Both of them, softies, cried the first time they heard her sing. They knew she would definitely sing in the band when older.

Alex soon became really active in the band’s business, she reminded the boys of Noodle when she was 10, always talkative, useful and up to help them even learning slowly how to do things. She even tried to give them her ideas to their songs, videos and shows what all of them gladly accepted, the little girl was really creative musically speaking. They assumed her publically after a while and that they were together for real. It wasn’t really a shock for the fans, being really supportive with them, seeing Murdoc as a hero.

Alex grew up quick and healthy. In a blink of an eye, she was a teenager and thankfully Noodle was there to help her go through this period in her life, something that she needed to go through alone being lost after El Mañana. She wouldn’t let Alex go through it alone at all. Murdoc and Stuart even tried to help being sometimes overprotective towards her scared she would disappear all of a sudden like Noodle did. Murdoc again refused to believe she was really growing old, with Noodle he had the same problem… She was almost 30 at one time and they kept treating her like a child, the same happened to Alex. They couldn’t risk losing her.

Soon she started singing along with Stuart in the shows, sometimes as second voice sometimes as back vocal. And fans seemed to love it. They asked if she wanted to start a band all hers and she declined, saying her place was with their parents on stage. Murdoc got tery eyed when she mentioned this. He really loved that girl more than anything in the world even having lost the strong bond they had when she was 9, the same age Murdoc was raped by that dinner lady. He got a bit depressed losing the bond due this time, his mind full of bad memories. Stuart helped him out with that.

In one of those shows she met the girl of her life, a cute, little, shy and pretty Omega. Her nickname was Cherry due to her red hair. Alex fell in love with her the moment she laid her eyes on the girl. Much like Murdoc when he met Stuart but this time no accident happened at all. Soon they were dating and getting ready to go to Uni. Alex wanted a degree and so did Cherry. Even being against school and all that Murdoc supported his daughter and so did Stuart. She had the age to decide what she wanted for her life.

Alex and Cherry kept dating. Their love only increased and they came from time to time to visit them till the end of the course. She asked her girlfriend to keep making her piggytails just like Stuart used to put her hair into when she missed home. One of the times they visited them she was wearing them and Murdoc broke down crying missing his tiny girl that now was a woman about to get married. She even got married in piggytails

Alex was a blessing that came in the right time. She made everyone’s lives better and brought back the union and hope they needed to go on as a band and as a family. She even made their parents bond stronger, helped them go through arguments and fights, making both idiots remember how they loved each other and how they truly felt even mad. She was the light that showed them the way, the best part of Stuart and Murdoc merged in one self the reason why they always gave their best and never gave up no matter how things were bad.

_One thing was for sure, without Alex Gorillaz wouldn’t have been the same._


	4. Day 4 - Music Lessons

 

Murdoc had been recently released from Wormscrubs prison. Not really released, his situation had been just explained to the band and fans including his escaping fiasco through the sewers. Stuart got really pissed he had been lying all this time just to receive attention and couldn’t believe Murdoc was capable of something like that being 52. But unbelievable he had always been.

He asked Noodle to go to the end of the world what for? If that all El Mierda’s story was bullshit? She went all by herself in another risky mission and Stuart was worried sick remembering El Mañana’s accident. He couldn’t believe he put his daughter’s life at risk again for selfish reasons… He thought Murdoc would never get better at all.

Once they got back home, he was relieved Noodle was okay and extremely mad at Murdoc and what he did. Russel was upset too but the singer was livid. Murdoc tried to apologize and explain himself but Stuart was just too angry to be arsed hearing him and his stupid teatral excuses. He offered his gifts and Madonna… But nothing seemed to ease the singer’s mood even Stuart liking pets quite a lot. He remembered Murdoc had killed his snail and Cortez… Why he wanted another pet now? To kill her too? Mudoc just sighed and walked back to his room to be alone. He after a while gave up trying to make Stuart smile. It hurt how his face was nonchalant and serious all the time. It just didn’t fit the singer he used to know.

Days passed and Stuart seemed to start giving Murdoc another chance once again. He and the bison became closer and he kept his “rock” in a safe place to remind him of the Satanist. He would throw away but couldn’t. However, he was still feeling hurt. He noticed how Murdoc was trying hard to grab his attention and be kind to him, offering him to do favors, bringing him food and his meds, asking him to hang out, trying to be closer, listen to music… Any kind of stuff that involved them spending time together.

However, Stuart was resistant trying to stay away from Murdoc giving excuses that he was busy, he had other things to do, he wasn’t interested. The Satanist grew sad noticing he was being avoided on purpose. Stuart couldn’t handle the possibility of giving in with Murdoc close. He knew he wouldn’t be able to tell him no if they got closer again. It would hurt even more…. And he couldn’t hand more pain. He wanted to protect himself, thinking about him first for once in those 20 years of friendship.

One day Murdoc was walking around the house and found the singer sitting at a bench outside trying to learn something. Instead of seeing his keyboards or his melodica on his lap he found an… Acoustic guitar? Did Stuart took time to learn how to play that while he was away? He felt a bit jealous, now the singer was even more skilful then him knowing how to play a new instrument.

The only thing Murdoc knew how to play properly was bass and he felt he was shitty at it after hearing Ace playing in his place. He had already left to America after the last show but Murdoc was still rusty after months not touching his bass. His fingertips were soft again and they hurt to play a lot.

He leaned closer him silently and could sense Stuart was struggling to learn it, he didn’t know how to play it at all. He cracked a smile noticing that anyway he was really trying. However, why if they had Noodle and him to play chord instruments? Were Stuart really planning replacing Murdoc for good? His heart tightened for a moment growing nervous and he sat on the other side of that bench keeping a safe distance and lightening up a cigarette silently.

Stuart stood nonchalant to his presence till he cussed stringing a wrong note for the tenth time in a row. He sighed and looked down. He thought he would never play that… He needed help undeniably to learn how to play but was too proud to ask for it… He needed to be able to finish the song he was planning on making another version of it.

“Want… Some help, mate?” He was taken off his thoughts when he heard Murdoc’s thick voice he hadn’t heard in a while now. He kept looking down and just shyly nodded unable to ask properly for help to of all people, Murdoc.

“I can’t play the sodding thing!” He said letting his frustrations out for a brief moment. Murdoc just chuckled and turned to him.

“I’m gonna teach you the basics and from them… You’ll be able to do and create anything…” He promised and grabbed his hand. Stuart’s hand kept the softest ones Murdoc ever touched even him aging and they being so long apart. The singer blushed for a moment when he felt Murdoc’s warm hands over his.

“Can… I?” The Satanist whispered noticing how Stuart tensed for a moment with physical contact. Was he all right? Since when Murdoc asked for permission to touch him? He could sense now a lot had changed after those moments. Stuart looked at him and licked his suddenly dry lips nodding silently blushing a deep red noticing their closeness. Even with those bright white eyes and cocky attitude a brief touch of hands was able to bring the old Stuart back to life.

Murdoc felt a pang in his heart noticing finally how much he had missed his blue haired singer. He didn’t even allow the Satanist to hug him yet. Besides Noodle he didn’t hug anyone else, and he craved for some physical contact. Specially from Stuart. He hated being so far from the person once he was best mate and received the warmest and most comforting hugs. Stuart avoided even looking at him now. His rejection hurt like hell. Murdoc preferred receiving a punch right on his chin. It would hurt less and took less to heal.

Murdoc slowly placed his long pianist fingers over the strings on the right position. Stuart paid attention but it was hard focusing hearing Murdoc’s voice so low and so close to him giving him instructions. He being a teacher was _… undeniably sexy_. However, he focused in keeping his plan and took mental notes about the position and the chords. He couldn’t forget knowing Murdoc wouldn’t be really patient to teach him.  

Those lessons happened more a whole week till the singer was able to play something simple properly. He was just struggling to sing and play at the same time. Murdoc smiled to his quick progress, he knew if he tried to learn piano he wouldn’t be able to reach the same level of progress in just a few days.

They were able to get a bit closer through those classes and talk a bit without big arguments, just random topics mainly about what happened while he was in prison. Stuart and Murdoc could manage to even laugh together, what didn’t happen in a while. Russel and Noodle noticed how their moods were better with those encounters and these talks, how Murdoc was being patient with him, how Stuart was up to give Murdoc another chance. She liked watching his brother and father’s good interaction and hoped for the best between those two.

Soon Stuart appeared by her the door of her bedroom asking for help. Noodle listened to his request and smiled from ear to ear. Of course, she would help him out gladly. The guitarist was glad he looked for her of all people to help him out in something so special like that.

As 2D already knew the basics, she taught him most complex chords so he would be able to finish the version of his song singing and playing simultaneously. This took a few weeks more joining Noodle for some hours a day till it was perfect.

Murdoc noticed how Stuart was always busy with her and didn’t want to spent time with him anymore. This made him really pissed at the first moment. He wasn’t jealous of Noodle at all he was glad they were spending time together as a family, but he wanted to join them too.. he felt excluded and it hurt more than he wanted to admit.

 When he asked Noodle what they were doing she always told him it was “Nothing” and the Satanist hated when things were hidden from him. She didn’t want to tell him the truth for some reason and this made Murdoc even angrier. The singer just told him he was “Busy” and this made Murdoc even more paranoid that they were planning call Ace back and kick him outta the band for good. He even went back drinking to soothe his pain waiting the moment the rest of the band would appear and give him the news that he was out.

The truth was that he missed Stuart. He had missed all those months away and how he was avoiding him at any costs hurt a lot mostly cuz he didn’t know why he was doing that. Was that a cruel payback? He deserved… Murdoc knew he deserved after everything he did. It was actually much less than he deserved. However, his selfish heart wanted his singer back like old times… Like nothing bad had ever happened between them. He only thought about his side.

 After a while receiving only “Nos” and shitty excuses he got angrier and sadder, choosing to be alone and avoid Stuart back, as a childish “revenge” to his behavior. Gradually he stoped talking to him, inviting him to hang out, avoiding the same rooms as the singer… what clearly didn’t upset Stuart at all, he wanted more time alone to finish his plan. 2D was totally focused in his surprise.

One afternoon when everything was set with Russel’s and Noodle’s help, the singer went happily to Murdoc’s bedroom to call him out. He just heard a grunt coming from the inside after he knocked the door and got worried. Normally he would answer him. The singer slowly opened the door that thankfully was open and found Murdoc on the bed almost passing out.

“Muds…?” he asked leaning closer and kneeling in front of the bed.

“What do you want…?” he snarled turning to face the singer. Once he turned around, Stuart could see he was holding an almost empty bottle and smelled awful. He had been drinking and this worried the singer even more… Murdoc didn’t touch a single drop of alcohol since he had come back. Why was he drunk again? This made him feel guilty involuntarily.

“I… I wanted to show you something….” He whispered caressing his arm to what Murdoc flinched and pulled his arm for himself holding the bottle closer.

“Oh you do? What you suddenly want to show me now that…. After you’ve been avoiding me so long huh?” He frowned deeply, hurt evident in his voice “What made you remember I exist huh?” he spit the words angrily.

“What? Muds… I just need to show you something really important….” He said pleading feeling really hurt hearing how Murdoc seemed sad, had him avoided him that much? Had he hurt Murdoc that deep?

“Important? _And since when am I important to you, Dents_?” He chuckled dryly. “Leave me alone… I don’t want to bother you and your busy life…” he turned to the side and sniffled. Alcohol still made him emotional when he was that drunk. He wasn’t as harsh as he used to, but he knew Stuart would be hurt with his words. He wanted him to be hurt actually.

Stuart felt his heart breaking, but he understood why Murdoc was feeling that way. He had been neglected and forgotten once.. The singer knew pretty well how that sensation was awful. Being put aside, treated with indifference, and feeling replaced, those were the worst feelings a human being could go through. He didn’t wish even his worst enemy the treatment of silence. He bit his lip and let go of him leaving the room not insisting. He felt really hurt but he would go on even if Murdoc hated him.

Murdoc heard the door close and heavily sighed. He was sure that moment that he and the singer wouldn’t be the same anymore ever again. Even with those stupid guitar lessons, they laughed and had a good time together. All a illusion. Stuart didn’t insist with him preferring the silence, the absence, obeying him when Murdoc wanted anything else than being left alone.

He gripped his shirt over his heart and chugged down the rest of his whiskey dropping the empty bottle on the floor. He kept with his back to the wall and closed his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears that wanted to appear. He wouldn’t cry cuz of Stuart would he? Of course not. He was Murdoc Niccals, it was his band, his idea his… singer. This time even drunk off his ass the pain didn’t sooth or went away. It only grew bigger and stronger choking him.

Stuart talked to Russel and Noodle he had changed his plans cuz Murdoc wasn’t in the mood to get up. They looked sad and disappointed after setting everything up in the studio only for his surprise. But they could understand that it shouldn’t be a good moment for them. The drummer and the Japanese girl left him alone after hugging the singer not questioning about anything. 2D  just looked at the acoustic guitar and frowned. He wouldn’t give up now. Not anymore.

He grabbed it and went back to Murdoc’s room more determined this time. The Satanist flinched but kept looking to the wall unable to turn around cuz he felt too dizzy for that and scared Stuart had come back to yell at him or complain.

“What you want now D?” He asked grumpily. The singer raised a brow, how did Murdoc know it was him? They were really close after all those years.

“Shut the fuck up.” He spoke harshly back with his voice a bit broken. His chest was still aching from his previous words but he couldn’t give up now. He wouldn’t left him alone even being told to.

The Satanist didn’t get why he was being rude now, the singer didn’t use to be rude with him at all. He spoke with a certainty that even made Murdoc shiver. He even deep inside enjoyed being told to shut up. In fact, he was too tired to argue. He sighed and shut up like Stuart demanded. He didn’t know why he was being so obedient all of a sudden. He started to draw patterns on the wall in front of him.

Stuart sat down on his chair and tuned the guitar. Murdoc’s ears perked at that sound, he brought the instrument with him why? Stuart wanted lessons again? 2D wanted to show him he was really to replace him? Murdoc opened his watery eyes looking to the wall, terrified with those thoughts, not daring to turn around to acknowledge the singer. He knew he would see those white orbs full of sorrow and hurt and he wouldn’t bear. Or a victory face showing that he was really out and 2D only came to tell him the news.

“I.. have no idea if you… had time or interest to hear “Now Now”.” He spoke softly looking to some spot on his back. He was wearing his blue and black stripped sweater. The one the singer was using often while Murdoc was away. It was full of holes but he didn’t even mind. It smelled like Murdoc and when he missed him the most, it was a way to keep him closer. He didn’t forget the Satanist even for a moment all those months he was away.

He had forgiven him once again, he noticed his change of behavior… Stuart noticed everything… But he had changed a lot too and wouldn’t act like he used to, clingy and needy towards the Satanist crying and apologizing even not being his fault. He needed to be sure that this time Murdoc was being serious about wanting to be better. Therefore, he didn’t bow his head and didn’t curled to him keeping nonchalant about the Satanist till the moment it hurt Murdoc. He wanted to hurt him after months hurting.

“But… I wanted to make you something… Special…. So I’m sorry I was absent these last days.. I… I…. had a good reason for that…” He whispered biting his lip. He didn’t know if it was a good reason at all. He just wanted some time to heal after Murdoc coming back into his life again. To forgive him and allow him to get closer. Murdoc didn’t move but he knew he was hearing.

Soon and hesitantly, the singer started playing. Murdoc’s eyes widened and watered even more. He immediately recognized what song it was. But this version was… soother, calmer, more 2D. Beautiful either way. His heart skipped a beat. _Stuart had been busy learning how to play that song for him_. He finally understood that and felt like and asshole for being rude and angry at him. He cursed under his breath and didn’t turn around, ashamed of himself.

 

_Anyway is so complicated for me, twilight_

_Waiting on the planet to turn to me, dark side_

_If loving you's a felony now, then I'm a renegade, riding_

_Trying to find tomorrow and ease in_

_'Til you dive in…_

It was _Souk Eye_. Last song of “Now Now”. Murdoc knew it pretty well. He had listened to it more times and the singer would ever know. He loved that song the most and… was really happy he could manage to help the singer play it in a guitar. That version was amazing, 2D was still really talented after so many years.

 Stuart was singing just for him… Inside his bedroom, only his voice and the sound of that guitar. He felt so special, so cared, so important so…. _His_. By the time of his favorite part, that was the chorus, he decided to turn around and face Stuart. He was curious about how he was feeling, desperately wanting to feel Stuart’s eyes looking at his. Try to understand what was behind them, he wanted to read Stuart’s emotions that he knew he couldn’t verbalize.

 He looked directly into his white eyes. The singer hesitated for a moment when Murdoc’s eyes met his, noticing happiness inside of them, admiration, devotion… Everything he swore was lost in the past. He smiled confidently and stopped playing the guitar for a moment, only singing for him after taking a deep breath to calm his heart down and failing.

 

_I wanna stay with you for a long time, I wanna be your stone, love_

_I wanna see it lay in your eyes when I'm leaving with your love_

_I will always think about you_

_That's why I'm calling you back_

_'Cause I gotta run soon_

 

Those words were for him. Murdoc smiled too, he knew for sure they were. That song, the feelings Stuart put in those lyrics, everything was for him, about him. He could feel it. Stuart took time to go to his room and sing only for him. It was really meaningful and one of the most beautiful and sweet actions Stuart ever did thinking about him. As it said he would always think about him.

Once the song was finished, he placed the guitar aside and kept looking at Murdoc. Both man didn’t know what to say or to do now afraid they would ruin that precious moment. They took some moments just staring at each other’s faces trying to understand what was going on inside their hearts and minds, not being able to at all. Those sensations needed to be felt, couldn’t be explained.

Finally Murdoc managed to sit on the bed and pat on his side inviting Stuart to sit with him. The singer hesitantly did it looking down embarrassed after his live presentation. He knew he had mistaken some notes and that it wasn’t as good as Murdoc deserved. He could have practiced more, it could be better it-

“Stu...” His voice calling him took him off his awful thoughts. He looked at the Satanist seeing how his eyes shone with unshed tears. “Thank you…” He smiled to him “It was really beautiful…” he looked down to his own hands desperate for some contact but feeling he didn’t deserve after getting drunk and mistreating Stuart. He wanted to say it was the most beautiful thing someone ever did to him but he wasn’t the best in talking about his feelings. He hoped Stuart understood.

The singer nodded and grabbed his hands softly caressing them as he could understand he wanted to be touched. “Don’t mention it Muds…” he whispered smiling, feeling shivers up and down his spine once he touched Murdoc again. He could swear he could feel some electricity going through each other. That funny feeling inside his stomach came back once again. He was nervous but in a good way. Murdoc wasn’t mad at him at all and he wasn’t scared to be there next to him. It felt… Right.

Murdoc looked at him “I’m sorry…” He whispered brokenly “I’m… really, really… sorry Stu…” he confessed squeezing his hands. His lower lip quivered when he noticed Stuart blinking and his eyes going back to its black normal color. This made Murdoc’s heart race again, he missed those eyes he had dreams about almost every night while in prison.

The singer smiled to him softly. “It’s okay Muds…” He lifted his hand and gently caressed the older’s man face wiping the tears Murdoc didn’t know when he let them fall. “I forgive you.” He spoke in a whisper, meaning it. He had forgiven Murdoc a long while ago. That surprise was just a way to thank him for his changed behavior and a way to show him he was happy Murdoc was really back.

The Satanist heard those words and allowed himself to be soft feeling his broken pieces mending together. He was broken after being replaced, after almost losing his band, after being proved Stuart could go on alone without him and even do better. Murdoc was really glad he had another chance and didn’t lose his singer at all even deserving. He nuzzled his face against Stuart’s hand closing his eyes, desperate for some contact, some care. The singer felt sorry for him. Murdoc even sighed in relieve when he was touched gently. He wondered when it was the last time the Satanist was touched softly that way.

“I…” Murdoc started letting his tears fall, scared Stuart would disappear anytime now just like the hallucinations he had inside the prison when he missed 2D the most. He was drunk now and everything felt a bit foggy due to alcohol “I have to tell you that… I love you so much these days….” He whispered brokenly and opened his eyes. Those were the words he wanted to tell him since the moment he had gone back home. Murdoc’s mouth hanged open unable to finish it, totally lost inside those black orbs Stuart called eyes. He was so in love with that void since the moment he first saw them.

“I have to tell you I… love so much these days it’s true…” The singer finished those lyrics he knew were written for him. He smiled and leaned closer pressing his lips against Murdoc’s. He thought his mouth half opened was he asking for a kiss. Murdoc returned his kiss with urgency, needy, desperate and passionate. Now he was sure Stuart was there for real. Back for him.

“I… I missed you…” he said breaking the kiss, his arms around Stuart’s shoulders already and him almost in his lap. Murdoc pressed his forehead against 2D’s sighing with a smile. Stuart’s arms were around his waist pulling his close, tears streaming down, and a large goofy smile across his face. He ran his hands through Murdoc’s thick black hair feelling his was real that time as well, not his brain tricking him after swallowing tons of his pills to numb the pain.

_“I missed you too.”_


	5. Day 5 – Vacation - Jamaica

It was 2014, phase 4.

Shortly after the end of Plastic Beach’s era, when everyone “escaped” the island and moved to Wobble Street, London, Gorillaz entered in another hiatus. The longest one they had since the beginning. They didn’t release another Album since 2010 and Murdoc was getting tired of this boredom lack of creation and money consequently. He wanted to do something with the band but all of them seemed too traumatized or tired after the awful period that was phase 3.

Stuart was the most traumatized one. After the last pirates’ attack he was swallowed whole by "Massive Dick", the whale that terrified him throughout his time spent on the island. He managed to survive this and after a year of vacation, he headed home to England where he was picked up by a driver Murdoc hired and was reunited with the band.

His body was back, thinner, sicker and paler but his mind was deep wounded. Unfortunately, his arguments with Murdoc grew frequent over the stupidest reasons, together with his nightmares involving the island, the whale, the pirates, cyborg and all the abuse he lived there. Even spending a whole year away trying to forget it, he didn’t manage to overcome what he had gone through being reminded of it the moment he looked at Murdoc’s face again.

Once back in London, living together with his band mates became a really difficult mission.  They didn’t get on really well, at least him and Murdoc didn’t. The Satanist was acting like nothing bad had happened, being moody and angry like always and Stuart was just too scared of him to get closer. On his side, Murdoc was starting to lose his patience as he wanted to record another album and the singer wasn’t cooperating.

Seeing how Stuart was avoiding him, Murdoc decided to talk to Noodle instead, as Russel was still enormous and they still had to find a way to bring him back to his normal size. The guitarist seemed the most calm one, trying to deal with her issues just like she always did, alone. She had forgiven him after destroying her replica and making Murdoc swear he would never do something like that ever again in her absence, so he guessed she was the right person to talk to at that moment.

Murdoc knocked her door at one afternoon while Stuart was out buying his meds. He needed some privacy to talk to her. She was practicing her guitar since Murdoc wanted to record a new album and she needed to get in shape again, when he came in and sat on her bed, as Noodle always practiced sitting on the floor. She stopped playing to give him attention, finding odd he wasn’t drunk, passed out, or busy at that time in an afternoon.

“Er… Noodle….” She looked at him narrowing her eyes as when Murdoc did something wrong and was trying to hide from her. The Satanist noticed and looked down ashamed.

“Look, I’ll be direct with you….” He sighed “Dents isn’t okay… and … let’s say that I need my singer in a good shape if I want to start recording another album or it would be shit…” She nodded understanding and agreeing with him. Noodle was just waiting the time Murdoc would recognize the problem. She knew he was worried about Stuart but his pride wouldn’t let him assume this to her out loud. Did Murdoc know it was cuz of him he wasn’t okay? Had been a while since he was back, his health was back to normal, and he seemed okay… But inside they all knew Stuart wasn’t. This part of him was still broken.

“I see… And you want to help him?” She asked folding her arms looking directly to him. Now she was a grown up woman, could give him some advice as she had already tried to help Stuart alone and it didn’t work. Noodle knew it was something only the two morons could solve together. Murdoc looked at her with tired and sad eyes nodding, he really didn’t know what to do.

“Well, have you tried to talk to him?” She asked like an obvious question. Talking was the most important thing in a relationship. Well, at least when they were both mature to have a talk without losing their tempers.

“I have…” He looked down. He did really but not about the right topic and each time he tried to talk about it Stuart would get mad or change subject quick.

“I mean _really_ talking to him, Muds… Stuart is just too scared and traumatized after everything he had gone through… He was swallowed by a whale!” She looked at him “He… Just doesn’t ask for help cuz Toochi is stubborn and don’t wanna bother, but he is still hurting and the main reason is you.” She was direct with him too, what made Murdoc suddenly look at her surprised. He never imagined hearing such direct words from his daughter. But he knew that was the truth. Hard to swallow truth.

“You need to apologize to him.” She frowned speaking seriously. Murdoc didn’t apologize to her formally either, but Noodle wasn’t sensitive about emotions as Stuart was. And she was already expecting this from Murdoc. She knew 2D needed more time to heal. And Murdoc would have to make his part so this could work.

“And you need to remind him of good moments you shared together so…. He will eventually allow you get back closer to him again… Believing there’s still hope you can still be friends again…” She looked sad, but it was her advice and what she felt they needed to do to mend their bond once again.

 “He’s a simple guy, Muds… simple things make him happy, you know that pretty well. You being nice to him as an example. This will help him overcome and forget what happened in the past, even recently…” She said unsure of her words. He just hoped Murdoc changing into a better person could help the singer. Much more needed to be done too but that was a start.

Murdoc instead of arguing and snapping back what she was saying, decided to hear the Japanese wise girl. He couldn’t believe he was asking for advice for someone who had less than half of his age. He was the oldest one, should be the wisest and give the others advice right? Well every time he tried to help someone it was shit.

“I’ll talk to him when he gets home…” He mumbled quietly looking down thinking about how and what to talk to him. He looked at her “You think he will forgive me?” He asked quietly.

Noodle shrugged “Toochi is a forgiving person, Muds… You always do shit with him and he always forgives and comes back to you and to the band… Sometimes I think you’re pushing your lucky too far..” she looked at him with a serious face and pointed to her head “I think his brain is permanently damaged…. And that he really lives for singing for you… I never felt someone so realized doing something like D is with singing.” she stopped to think for a bit “He doesn’t care about money or fame at all… All that Toochi cares is that he’s making you happy with his singing voice… So… you just need to prove him you still want him here, that he’s important to you and wants to make up for everything you did to him.” She smiled “My older brother just wants to be closer to you like he was in the past y’know? Before El Mañana… Before everything… back in Kong y’know?”

She spoke and Murdoc allowed his mind to travel back in time. To Kong, the place he put fire in… To the time Noodle was just a little girl, Stuart and him were best mates… Things were simpler… The only bad thing that had happened were the car accidents with Stuart, nothing else to overcome, no more damages. He knew what to talk to Stuart now. He smiled and thanked her, going to him room to rehearsal what he wanted to tell him and have a drink or two to built courage to do it.

Stuart went back later that night with his meds. He seemed tired and a bit sad. Had gone for a walk in the park but seeing all the other people happy in their lives, only made him feel worse and unhappy. Even famous, talented, rich what the singer really wanted didn’t have anything to do with money. He just wanted to be in good terms with his band mates, especially Murdoc. It wasn’t much, right?

He wanted to be happy so he could go back to singing like he used to, go back to make people amazed with his voice. To make Murdoc amazed with his voice after months being forced to sing his lyrics almost emotionless.

He went to his room and found a sandwich together with his favorite tea laying on his nightstand and frowned. Who did that to him? He grabbed the cup and was about to take a sip thankful for the person who took time for making it. He thought it was Noodle and was thinking about something to do in return for her.

“2D…” He heard a familiar voice that wasn’t Noodle and flinched almost burning himself with the hot beverage he held in his clumsy hands.

“God, Muds… I thought I was alone. You scared me.” He said blushing with his heart-racing like he was caught doing something wrong. He put down again the tea on the nightstand and sat down on his bed. He was pale after the spook.

Murdoc just chuckled “Sorry, didn’t mean to.” He said entering the room and sitting on the chair the singer had. “Did you get your meds?” He asked looking at him.

Stuart grabbed his sandwich taking a bite of it and nodded “Yeah I did, I have enough for another whole month.” He smiled but Murdoc could feel the pain behind his happy face, he sighed.

“Look D… I know you’re not… okay…” Stuart frowned his thick brows to him. Of course he was okay… wasn’t him faking properly? Murdoc seemed annoyed with that and Stuart got worried he was bothering the Satanist and quickly offered Murdoc a bite of his snack.

“No thanks, I made it for you…” The Satanist refused and Stuart blushed a little surprised it wasn’t Noodle. He wasn’t expecting that act of kindness coming from Murdoc at all. He took another bite of it, shyly.

“I came here to…” Stuart looked at him with his round and curious black eyes “ _Apologize”_ Murdoc spoke after throwing away his pride. Stuart frowned once again.

“W-what for, Muds?” He asked taking a sip of his tea, now it tasted even sweeter knowing it was Murdoc who did it to him. “By the way, thank you for the snack.” He didn’t want to be rude. Stuart really wanted to know why he wanted to apologize and if he wasn’t just faking his apologies like always.

“For what happened in that island… For everything I made you go through in Plastic Beach, I’m really sorry.” Stuart suddenly felt his stomach curl and he lost his hunger placing the sandwich and his tea aside. Murdoc noticed that and bit his lip once Stuart’s face became serious. He could sense he didn’t want to talk about that topic at all, but it was necessary.

“I know I never said anything about it… And I should have, so I’m sorry…” He spoke ashamed and looked down. Bad memories invaded Stuart’s head and he sighed.

“It’s okay Muds…” He spoke softly as if it was really okay. But it wasn’t, it would take a while to be.

“I… I want things to go back to how they were between us…” He said with a bit of despair in his voice “L-like they were back in Kong, you remember…?” He looked at Stuart hopefully. His heart aching finding his eyes full of hurt and sorrow. For a moment, he almost regretted asking that. Did he have the right to be closer to the singer again after everything they went through?

“I… do remember Muds…” He said looking down. “I… remember a time that we were even happier and closer…” He looked at him fidgeting with his fingers “Back in Jamaica…” He whispered as if he was touching something he shouldn’t.

Murdoc felt a shiver running up and down his spine with that word. “Yeah, mate… Jamaica was really amazing wasn’t it…?” He chuckled. Murdoc barely remembered what happened there. He was drunk 90% of the time or on drugs… However, one thing he could never forgot was how the singer was enjoying his company and how he laughed so often… He could still hear his giggles and laughs. It was music for his ears. He knew that time he could made Stuart happy for real.

Stuart nodded “One night there… “ He spoke seriously “You were drunk, of course, but you did something I never forgot.” He looked down again unable to look at Murdoc’s face and find confusion into his eyes, making it clear that he didn’t remember what happened at all. This would hurt Stuart a lot.

“I was flirting with a girl there… She was really nice and had a gorgeous body…” He chuckled. He didn’t even had the chance to ask her name. “You came to me, looking pissed and hugged me from the side, calling me your singer possessively and that I wasn’t alone…” He shook his head that was really embarrassing “I wasn’t drunk so I questioned why you were doing that if I was single… You told me “You’re single but you’re mine” and kissed me in front of her.” Murdoc’s eyes widened. He didn’t remember any of that, Jamaica had been really wild. He really wished he remembered that.

“You dragged me out that bar back to the hotel room and…” he bit his lip “I thought you would shag me or something, you were really into it and horny, so was I…. We were snogging and touching…” He blushed a bit while explaining “But instead you broke down crying at some point, telling me how much you loved me… And how much you were lucky to have me in your life… That you wouldn’t be no one if it wasn’t for me… Calling me your bluebird, your angel, and yourself a bastard and a cursed man… while I tried to comfort you and calm you down…” he looked back at Murdoc. “Eventually you passed you, we slept together but we didn’t shag” He chuckled explaining. He was frustrated but Stuart knew it wouldn’t have been good and Murdoc wouldn’t even remember the sex.

“I know you wouldn’t remember what happened in that vacation but… I never forgot.” He whispered. “I didn’t know if you were telling me the truth about your feelings and then Plastic Beach happened… I was confused… I thought you hated me and…” He sighed and closed his eyes shut, already about to cry losing control for a moment. It was really a hard time and Stuart had to stick to what happened in that trip to keep Murdoc close and believe he still had some good feeling inside him… some good.

“Look, sorry… That trip was amazing really, we had a blast… we got drunk, we had fun, met people, made friends… we went to a lot of beaches, bars, restaurants… Was really good for resting and our friendship…” He wiped his tears quickly not wanting to ruin the moment. “But what happened after was what… Made me question what you really felt for me… And I’m glad you apologized, but I’ll take a while to recover and overcome this….” he whispered confessing it. Again he forgave Murdoc.

Murdoc listened to everything he had to say and he felt like an asshole for not remembering anything at all. But he still believe the singer, Stuart wouldn’t make up a story like that. He couldn’t remember the first kiss he had given Stuart… the first time he told him he loved him… everything cuz of damned alcohol. He cursed himself internally for that. He looked at his singer and knew he would have a lot of work ahead to fix everything he did. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Stu…” He called him softly “I really want to…. Make things now even better to when they were back in Jamaica…” He smiled to him. “Look, why don’t we travel again huh? Just you and me… To any other place you chose… like, a new vacation.” He offered gently not knowing if Stuart would accept this.

“But you told us you wanted to record another album and…” Murdoc just shook his head interrupting the singer.

“Listen, mate, I can’t have you this way to sing… And..” he swallowed hard “I won’t force you to sing for me ever again, okay? Nevermore…” He promised “This time will be different, I won’t be drunk or high all the time… and I really want to make you forget what had happened…” He bit his lip “I hear when you have nightmares… I know you’re damaged and it’s all my fault so… Let’s please try again?” he asked pleadingly.

Stuart thought for a second… It could be a good idea going to another place instead of that cursed island to rest… Maybe it could give him some more ideas for the new album, inspiration, could help him overcome and get closer the Satanist again. No matter how long it took he wanted to give him another chance. This time Noodle was alive, they weren’t running away from pirates and didn’t have to isolate themselves from the rest of the world or that Stuart was kidnapped and forced to do things he didn’t want. Everything was different and Murdoc was really willing to try. He analyzed everything and decided to give him a chance.

“Okay Muds, we can travel again, but only if you promise me that if things get outta hand again or I’m not having fun anymore we can come back home okay?” Murdoc just nodded. “And that… You won’t have any jealousy crisis cuz of me.. okay?” he chuckled asking that on purpose to see how the Satanist would react and Murdoc looked down.

“Look Stu I want to spend time with _you_ …” he remembered Noodle’s words “Strengthen this… bond we have…” he spoke honestly “So, I don’t want any other person in this, okay? Only you and me.” He blushed admitting this. Stuart frowned hearing his words but nodded agreeing. He could read between the lines Murdoc didn’t want to share him. And that he was already jealous.

“I’ll think about a place and… how long we will stay there, okay? I promise will be a nice one.” The singer spoke softly and Murdoc stood up nodding and walking to the door. He hoped his vacation idea could work. Deep inside he was excited to tell this to Noodle. He knew she would be happy with his tentative. He needed to be really different from how he was and show the singer how he truly felt till healing Stuart completely from the trauma that was phase 3.

                “And D…” He turned around to face the singer. “Don’t get me wrong but… I still love you.” He smiled to Stuart’s surprised face “So… I wont hesitate to steal you from any bloke or bird we eventually met…”Stuart gave him a soft smile that was returned by a sly one from the older male.

Plastic Beach was just a big stain in their past… A huge low time when Murdoc wasn’t in the right state of mind and neither was him… Stuart just wanted to overcome and forget it quick. Something in his tone of voice told him there was still a chance left for them. He wanted to try again.

“You’re single but, _you’re still mine_ …” He winked to Stuart and left a confused and aroused Stuart behind. He knew for sure he was Murdoc’s. This didn’t scare him anymore like once it did. The singer’s heart raced and his face turned red. He knew that a new trip would be unforgettable a really good way. With both of them remembering everything now.

“I love you too, you old Goth.” He whispered going to look in the internet somewhere to go. To start again before recording a new album, they had time.  


	6. Day 6- Birthday

Day 6 – Birthday – 53rd Murdoc’s Birthday

Murdoc was getting older once again. However, of course he didn’t want to be reminded of that fact at all. This time he was able to celebrate with the band, he once thought he wouldn’t be able still behind bars after those cursed parking fines. Thankfully, it didn’t last one year him in prison and everything was back to normal.

They had celebrated Noodle’s birthday together last year, in a bar together with her girlfriend. Murdoc took some time to accept she was reaching 28 years old and wasn’t his babygirl anymore, dating, getting drunk and smoking. It was a “shock” for him but he asked her to go to Patagonia alone to save him, what she did, so Murdoc would have to accept that things were different now and there was nothing he could do about it. On the other hand he was happy she turned into a really strong, independent and gorgeous woman. Noodle and her girlfriend were really a cute couple and all of the boys supported them dating.

Recently they celebrated Stuart’s and Russel’s ones, so they were kind of tired after so many celebrations and Murdoc seemed tired too, even loving partying and getting drunk with his friends since always. However, he was aging undeniably and now more than anything he just wanted to spend time with his band mates he once thought he wouldn’t be able to be in his 53rd together, partying or not. He wanted to feel cared and loved once more and that he was really forgiven after all the shit he put them into with his lies. He thought he didn’t deserve any party at all.

Stuart and he some time ago, had a conversation about parties. Shortly before his birthday to be more precise. They had found in the singer’s stuff while cleaning his room up, some old photo albums from the time he was a child. Stuart received it from mail from his parents as a present and decided to show Murdoc so he could laugh about the clumsy child he used to be.

There were photos of Stuart with his parents, playing in the yard, with other relatives, with his pets, at school, Christmas… But there was one that really grabbed Murdoc’s attention after laughing at how Stuart was terribly cute with his blue eyes and brown hair. He wished he could have met him before… Murdoc was a really ugly and mistreated child… They could have never being childhood friends.

The photo was showing Stuart’s birthday party, all colorful, little hats, balloons of all color and shapes, a nice looking cake and delicious food, a big band written “Happy Birthday Stuart”,his parents hugging each other, smiling along with him and Stuart blowing the candles wearing glasses. The Satanist took a while longer looking at that photo and Stuart could swear he looked sad or almost in tears. He didn’t understand as it was a happy picture of a happy moment.

“Hey Muds… Is everything okay?” He asked rubbing his shoulder “This was my 10th birthday party, a little before I got this” He pointed to his blue locks he earned when he fell from that three when he was 11. “Only my family could come, I had one or 2 friends there… I didn’t have many at that time…” He chuckled. Stuart didn’t have many friends at all, but his parents tried his best to make him happy even like that. After he earned his blue hair, he grabbed attention from some mean older children that wanted to bully him cuz of his odd looks. He looked at that photo fondly, it was taken a really long ago, more than 30 years. He just gained friends after meeting Murdoc and getting famous.

Murdoc smiled to his explanation… “You should have really had a nice childhood right Stu?” He asked looking at him with a sad expression the singer couldn’t help but notice. He frowned a bit nodding to his question. 2D knew he didn’t have a good childhood at all, but the sorrow his eyes showed was just too much for him to handle. He placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it, encouraging Murdoc to go ahead if he wanted to say something. He really wished Murdoc was there with him enjoying a party like the happy child he should have been.

Murdoc sighed “I…. When I was a child I never had a proper birthday party D, or I was invited to any of my “friend’s”…” He said smiling sadly. Murdoc was the ugliest and smelliest child in the school. Who would ever think about inviting him to a family party? He was always alone and drunk most of the time. When older his father still forbid him from going to any party, but Murdoc would just escape and find his way to break into it, friends or not with the owner of the party.

Stuart just rubbed his hand on his knee more, he knew that pretty well even never having asked. “I… sometimes I had to ask my “friends” which age they were so I knew how old I was…” He looked down. That was a deep secret of him. It sounded stupid when he spoke, but he was just a child and now older he could see it wasn’t fair with him. He always managed to give Noodle big and great birthday’s partied since she was a child so she would never go through something like that even not having proper parents. He was even jealous Stuart still had his parents sending him presents even older. His father was dead and his brother God knows where.

As Sebastian never gave him a birthday party, Murdoc at some point didn’t even know his age anymore, getting drunk and watching the time going by. This broke Stuart’s heart to no end. He just leaned closer and kissed his forehead hugging Murdoc protectively from the side and resting his head on his shoulder.

It was really sad discovering that now and 2D wanted to be able to do something about it. He rubbed his back as the Satanist sniffled feeling ashamed of crying over something so stupid like his childhood he should have already forgotten. But time spent in prison made him change. He was a changed man. The singer immediately closed the photo’s album and comforted Murdoc for the rest of that evening.

Stuart decided to plan his birthday’s party for some days later. He hid everything from Murdoc and asked Russel, Noodle and even Ace’s help for that. He knew he wouldn’t mind helping making his old mate happy. The American was still living with them till he decided if he wanted to leave for America or restart his life in Europe.

2D bought birthday hats, balloons, lots of junk food, booze, fizzy drinks and even a big chocolate birthday cake he insisted in putting 53 candles on it even Noodle telling him he would put whole house on fire doing that and Murdoc would pass out trying to blow all of them at once. Did the singer listen to her? No. He carefully placed each one of them on the cake. He even made a big banner with a drawing of Murdoc saying “You are old” to tease him. He knew how much Murdoc hated being called old.

Stuart was so focused in setting the party done that he totally forgot to buy Murdoc’s present. In addition, he knew pretty well how much the Satanist liked presents. Well, the blue dolt just hoped he would like the party better. 2D wanted to forget his sad and jealous expression when he saw his photo. He hoped even almost 60 he still had time to surprise him.

The Satanist came later back home that night, a bit sad that no one seemed to remember his birthday whole day except for Ace, that took him to a bar to drink some beers and chat a little. It was all part of the plan Stuart had in his mind to keep Murdoc outta the house while they set things up. Murdoc got even sadder when everyone declined going out with him telling they were busy or too tired.. and when he asked what day was today they only said “Wednesday” nonchalantly.

Once the Satanist turned on the lights, everyone shouted “Surprise!” and Stuart could see his eyes lightening and a large smile appearing across his face. This made everything worth for him, 2D was exhausted and really anxious Murdoc would hate his idea. Ace leaned closer him smiling showing he knew about everything and giving Murdoc’s back a pat. Stuart ran to him and gave Murdoc a big bear hug lifting the older male from the floor.

“Happy Birthday, you old man…” He smiled to him and cupped his face kissing his forehead again, this action was a singer’s signature with Murdoc for special moments. He could swear he saw the older male’s eyes shining with tears of joy. He knew even older he should have always wondered what a birthday’s surprise party for him should be. Even childish he could see by the way Murdoc couldn’t stop smiling he really liked it.

They had fun that night. Murdoc focused in eating a lot of that good stuff he never had the chance too and taking pictures. He felt like the child which childhood was stolen from him. He almost cried laughing so hard at his cake full of candles and fire. Stuart was smiling so goofily he couldn’t help but hug him calling him an idiot for his idea, but he was his idiot in the end, the best person he could have chosen for him.

2D really tried his best to give Murdoc the best birthday party he never had as a child. The Satanist after some minutes finally managed to blow out all candles on his cake after they all sang “Happy birthday to you.”. He made a silent wish after blowing and even made a discourse, thanking everyone for everything and apologizing as well. He knew it had been 2D's idea but everyone there deserved to be recognized.

Stuart took pictures of him, blowing the candles and Ace took a picture of the two of them, the singer kissing his cheek affectionately while Murdoc still had a dull expression on his face and watery eyes. Really something to remember

 He was on cloud nine after seeing how his band mates still loved and cared for him. Normally his birthdays were spend at bars with strangers, passed out drunk or alone. This time he could feel he still belonged to that family, dysfunctional but still the best one he could have. He felt warm and cared, even after he was older and had done so much shit with his family. He deeply regretted all the bad things he had done to each one of them, but now he was Murdoc 2.0 he would have time to redeem himself and prove that he was no longer the Murdoc of before.

After all they sat down to chat and eat the delicious cake. Stuart walked upstairs to grab his pills in his room as his head was killing him. That was an excuse. Noodle winked to Ace to tell him it was time for the second part of their plan. The green bassist told everyone he was tired and was going to bed, blatantly lying of course and walked upstairs as well almost behind the singer. Murdoc raised a brow to that but didn’t argue, going to see the presents the guitarist and the drummer had for him. A good distraction.

Ace went to Stuart’s room to help him do the second part of his surprise. They went to the Satanist’s bedroom where previously a big box was placed there. Ace helped him out with what he wanted to do. He just hoped Murdoc would enjoy that.

After a while Ace walked downstairs with the most nonchalant face he could make and winked to Noodle that had already as planned got Murdoc drunk. She offered him some drinks after presents and before the Satanist could feel it he was already tipsy and laughing about anything. He had forgotten Ace, Stuart and everyone missing.

Murdoc was already telling them he loved his family a lot and how the was thankful for everything, getting emotional and apologizing for everything he did wrong, saying he didn’t deserve that party or anything good. Noodle and Russel just comforted him and kept him busy till the American appeared again. They knew he couldn’t end his birthday without some alcohol. Murdoc glared between the three of them knowing pretty well what those looks meant even drunk as a skunk. They were definetely hiding something from him.

He tried to stand up and almost fell flat on his face still laughing. Noodle and Russel had to drag him back upstairs before he gave Ace a last long look of jealousy. He took too long upstairs for his taste alone with his singer. He didn’t like that at all but wouldn’t start a fight intoxicated the way he was. Ace just smiled to him softly and walked back to his own bedroom.

Once he was by the end of the stairs, he leaned against the nearest wall telling them he was okay. Noodle and Russel noticed that and smiled evilly.

“Why don’t you go to your room and see what 2D bought you as a present there?” Noodle smirked deviously going to her room and Russel following her chuckling seeing how Murdoc seemed confused, lost and totally drunk. He just hoped they didn’t get the lad too drunk to manage to end the night like Stuart wanted it to be. The bassist just raised a brow to them and shrugged going to his room.

Once he entered it, he yelped in surprise. There was a huge box there with a big red lace on the top of it. His eyes shone again… That was a much bigger present he was expecting to receive. For some moments he even forget where the singer could possibly be by now. Probably sleeping in his room as he had a headache.

He saw his name written on it and frowned even more. Was alcohol that was making him hallucinate? No… it couldn’t be. It seemed just too real. He knocked on it and didn’t receive any noise back. It was just too big for him to shake and guess what was inside so he decided to tear the box.

There was something inside it, his blurry vision didn’t help much but he could see something… Blue? He frowned. Inside it there was a smiling singer, wrapped around a red ribbon with an equally red lace on the top of his head only in his underwear, a red one too. He was blushing as red as that lace and biting his lower lip.

“I… I didn’t have the time to buy you a present so… I am your present, Muds…” he looked down really embarrassed for being in that ridiculous situation. He thought it was a totally stupid idea seeing Murdoc’s face going blank trying to process what was happening in front of him. That was definitely the best birthday’s party he ever had.

Murdoc sat down on his bed laughing. He laughed till his belly hurt. However, it was a genuine laugh, not a mocking full of sarcasm one like usual. He was laughing ‘cuz he was – drunk of course – but really happy and surprised nevertheless.

“Oh stop it you old Goth!” The singer protested and sat on his side on the bed folding his arms and pouting. He thought he didn’t like his idea at all. He felt ridiculous and regret trying to do something new to surprise Murdoc.

Murdoc once he could manage to stop laughing he wiped his tears and pinned the singer against the wall quickly before he could say any other word. His hot alcoholic breath came really closer Stuart as he kneeled in front of him. His eyes widened and shone in expectation. Did Murdoc really liked it?

“You just fucking gave me… The best birthday party I ever had… After thinking I would be passing it alone in that bloody prison…” He confessed looking into his eyes. “I’m drunk, horny, in love, but one thing I know for sure… I don’t deserve you, Bluebird…” He whispered and rubbed his broken nose against his “Thank you, love…” He smiled and his eyes showed a deep gratefulness, devotion and adoration to the younger singer.

Stuart could manage just to smile as his heart was on his throat being pinned against the wall on the bed. Murdoc’s smell of booze was strangely arousing for him, his words even more. He licked his suddenly dried lips “Well.. aren’t you gonna open up your present…?” He tried to sound sexy but the way he blushed a deep red and giggled adorably didn’t help him much.

Murdoc just chuckled. “I love you, Stu…” He whispered taking off the red lace he had on his head, caressing his blue soft hair in the process.

"I love you too, Muds, happy birthday ..." He whispered back leaning to kiss him with desire and passion, glad that his present was accepted. Murdoc would now thank him for all of his efforts in the best way possible. Show Stuart once again that even old Murdoc was still a Sex God.

The rest that happened that night was rock and roll story.


	7. Day 7 - First Kiss

 

It was 2003. The band had recently released “Demon Days” and it was a blast. It was Noodle’s album and she was really proud of her work in the band. All videos, songs, shows were all her idea, what made her, for a limited period of time, the leader of the band leaving Murdoc behind. He had recently being released from the prison in Mexico and of course tried to receive the credits from the new album, what Noodle didn’t allow him to.

As she was busy with Russel planning new stuff and giving the last details to the album, Murdoc and Stuart had some more time to spend together. They had been away for a while in the hiatus and had a lot to talk about, but Stuart kept avoidant with Murdoc since he was hesitant about him after that time apart, they had changed a lot and Stuart was a lot cockier, so he wanted to show he didn’t need Murdoc anymore like he used to. Murdoc didn’t like that and the fact he had made new friends, hooked up with girls and all that without him. It was the first hiatus of a many that came afterwards. The last thing Murdoc tried to do was kill the singer so they knew they needed some time in separate ways. But that didn’t mean they haven’t missed each other.

One night Murdoc was alone in his Winnebago like he always did. Playing with his bass and smoking, contemplating getting drunk but for some reason deciding against this decision. Stuart had left to a bar earlier and he didn’t have come back yet. It was getting late and Murdoc hated to admit but he was getting worried as well. He felt stupid cuz of this, Stuart was a grown up man, he didn’t need the Satanist babysitting him. Murdoc didn’t know why Stuart wanted to go alone or if he had other plans of meeting someone there. But for some reason Murdoc wasn’t invited and he didn’t like it at all.

Soon the singer appeared by the gates of Kong. Cortez cawed to alert of his presence to his owner and Murdoc immediately stopped playing. He was wondering if the singer would go straight to bed or was with someone else to spend the night. Besides Cortez’s noise, the night was dead silent and all Murdoc could hear was the whimpers and broken cries from Stuart. Something definitely must have happened. Murdoc felt rage run through his veins… But didn’t know why.

He got outta the Winnie and decided to see what was happening outside. Stuart was in the kitchen sitting by the table and hiding his face in his hands, crying softly. His shoulders went up and down slowly and he seemed wounded. Murdoc came silently wondering what had happened to him. He knocked on the door so Stuart would notice he was there.

The singer flinched and wiped his tears quickly and nervous. He didn’t want to worry Murdoc or worse, make him angry with his cries. He had a black eye and his shirt was tear. Some bruises here and there and his lower lip was cut. His neck was covered in purple hickeys and bites. He was a mess.

“H-hey, Muds..” He spoke forcing a smile. “W-Why you’re up so late?” He spoke softly as it was a normal question. Murdoc was always up late and that wasn’t the singer’s business after all. His shaking hands found the glass of water that was in front of him and he took a sip, staining it with blood, that he quickly wiped.

Murdoc silently sat down facing him. He didn’t buy his questions nor answered them. He couldn’t tell 2D he was up cuz he was worried about him going out. “What happened to you, Dents?” He said looking into his void eyes narrowing his own. Fury was boiling into his veins, and it wasn’t cuz he was mad at the singer. He was mad with the person who did that to him. Stuart dense as always, thought Murdoc was mad at him and curled himself looking down trying to find a good excuse and not finding any.

“Nothing… I… fell from the stairs” He swallowed punching himself mentally. That was the worst thing he could have said to explain his situation.

Murdoc shook his head “Stu I used this excuse when _I_ wanted to hide from the others that I had beaten you up.” He spoke dryly and harshly, hating to remember that time in the past that he was responsible for his wounds and bruises when he was drunk and outta his mind. “Who did that to you…?” He asked again this time even more serious.

Stuart just curled himself and new fresh tears fell from his eyes. He sobbed and grabbed the glass squeezing it. “I don’t know…” He whispered. “I was stolen.” He shook uncontrollably. “Someone beat me up, took my wallet and left….” He swallowed. Murdoc’s eyes widened in shock.

Stuart couldn’t look at him “I managed to run away and didn’t want to call the cops cuz I would get into lots of trouble and I didn’t want to worry any of you.” He explained while he held his black eye that was throbbing from pain after crying. “So I came back home and planned going to my bed and hide tomorrow the rest of the day…” He said biting his bloody lip praying for the Satanist don’t be mad at him.

Murdoc growled “Idiot.” He told him. “Worry us? Is that your excuse..?” He said angrily and stood up leaning closer the singer. Stuart kept shaking and crying curling himself at each step Murdoc gave in his direction.

“Please don’t hurt me… I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry…” He immediately started apologizing for something when he was the victim there. He instinctively placed his hands covering his face and head to protect himself, remembering the time Murdoc tried to kill him. He was back to his old ways after that shock he went alone. His cocky self was totally away from now, but he was still trying to hide his problems from everyone and deal with them alone. He didn’t want Murdoc to know what happened to him.

He shouldn’t have left alone for that bar, but he didn’t trust Murdoc anymore to be alone with him… And he wanted to pick someone to shag so he could forget the Satanist momentarily and have some fun. He had missed him like hell the time they were apart, but was too scared to be alone with him or tell him the truth. They didn’t have the chance to talk yet and that wasn’t the best moment at all to do that.

Murdoc saw him that scared, defensive, desperate and remembered the singer he left when they went separate ways. Fragile, scared, soft... He felt sorry for him. “I won’t hurt you, dumbass.” He spoke impatiently and grabbed him by his wrist. “C’mon we need to take care of you.” Stuart was forced to stand up and was dragged to his Winnie without a second word and not able to finish his water or try to escape.

Once inside there the singer felt nauseous with the smell of sweat, booze and sex that were inside it. Since when Murdoc cleaned that place up the last time? He tried to act nonchalant about it and kept a straight face wiping his tears again trying to control himself from shaking.

“You really don’t need to do this Muds.. I’m okay…” He lied scared of what the Satanist planned to do with him. Being a bit claustrophobic inside his love machine with wheels, as well.

“Shut the fuck up, Dents.” He said angrily trying not to lash out his anger on him but it was just too difficult. He wanted to kill the person who dared to touch and hurt his singer. He grabbed his wrist again and dragged him to his bathroom.

He walked outside and found an old sweater of him he thought that fit the singer and threw in his direction “You, shower, now. I’ll take care of those bruises afterwards.” He spoke seriously and walked outside going to look for his first aid box he knew was there somewhere.

Stuart was petrified. He knew he had to obey Murdoc, but he was just too scared for that. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked awful. Thin, hurt, torn shirt, bloody lip… He sighed and went to the shower. A hot one he deserved to wash his body and soul from the disgusting person who touched him.

 Why was Murdoc being so nice to him? Was he genuinely worried about him? No, it couldn’t be… He should be taking care of him cuz he couldn’t have his pretty face ugly for the videos. He was his pretty boy, and should stay like this. Stuart cursed himself again for making Murdoc waste his time taking care of someone pathetic as him.

Once he managed to finish his shower and clean his face, getting dressed with that sweater that smelled like the Satanist, he walked outside still scared drying his hair. He found Murdoc sitting on his bed, on his Egyptian silk sheets waiting for him. He patted the bed on his side and Stuart silently sat down next to him, unable to walk away or disobey him.

Murdoc sighed going to grab some ointment to that eye and that lip cut. He rubbed it carefully hearing the singer groaning from pain. “You didn’t tell me whole truth did you?” He spoke seriously while taking care of him.

“W-what do you mean Muds?” The singer said really scared trying to sound genuinely confused. Was he hiding the truth so bad Murdoc had already noticed he was lying? It couldn’t be. He swallowed hard shaking again.

“I know when you’re lying 2D. What I don’t know is why you’re lying to me about what happened.” He said in an emotionless tone watching the singer’s face while he closed his eyes from pain and fear. Admiring his beauty stained with those wounds. He loved his face, his body, he missed his smile, his laugh, the time they shared in the past. The good memories he still had with him.

 “Tell me what happened. The truth.” Murdoc looked down to his neck and could see marks that were similar to hickeys, those weren’t wounds made with hate… they seemed like love bites. This made him even angrier for some reason… But wasn’t anger, was jealousy.

Stuart looked down ashamed once the Satanist finished  and noticed those marks “I was gonna meet a guy.” He confessed “He… was the bad boy style… Big, strong, handsome, rough… And we had been chatting for a while now till I decided it was time we should meet up…” He fidgeted with his fingers telling whole truth. He was hiding this from Murdoc for a while now. Since Paula he didn’t want Murdoc stealing his girlfriends or possible boyfriends even before something happened.

“As you can see it didn’t end like I planned. I… liked him, of course, but I didn’t want to shag in the first date… We needed to know ourselves better I thought… And he didn’t like when I told him no….” New fresh tears escaped his eyes before he could prevent them. “So he did all this and when he tried to abuse me I ran away…” he sniffled quietly.

Murdoc growled offering him some water and his painkillers, all those bruises should be killing him. “Why the fuck you wanted to date someone like him…?” He asked nervous and really angry. He knew Stuart was into blokes for a while now, it was something that worried him but he never told the singer. Stuart was just too sweet and lovely, of course sooner or later someone would take advantage of him.

“ _Cuz he reminded me of you.”_ He spoke looking down crying even more now. “ _And I can’t have you_.” He curled himself after taking the meds and waiting for the punch, he knew he would receive for daring saying those words. Murdoc wanted the truth, there it was.

Stuart went after a random guy that reminded him of the Satanist desperately trying to forget or overcome him. He had tried hooking up with other guys while they were apart but it didn’t work at all, only making him miss Murdoc more and more. Now that they were back together, he kept himself distant scared of hurting himself knowing he could never have Murdoc. And in the end he ended up hurt. Irony.

Murdoc stopped for a second and stood up. Stuart couldn’t lift his head to watch him go and didn’t know where he was going. He couldn’t leave his own Winnie right? However, the singer knew for sure he would ask him to leave. He drank the rest of his water while he felt his throat going dry and his hands shaking even more.

Murdoc came back with a bottle of whiskey and cigarettes. He offered Stuart one and took a sip of the bottle. Stuart confused, put his glass aside and took the cigarette lighting it and taking a puff. He didn’t know what Murdoc was doing or why, but he felt less scared for some reason. He took a sip himself, who knows the alcohol could make him forget the pain?

Murdoc sat down with his back against the wall of the Winnie smoking, drinking and thinking. Stuart did the same silently, not wanting to leave yet or unsure of what to say or do. He liked spending time with Murdoc… Like old times. He didn’t like being cocky and pushing him away. It was just a way to protect himself, scared Murdoc could harm him.

“Are you sure about what you’re telling me, D?” He asked between puffs. The singer looked at him and nodded.

“I am. I’m not drunk and I’m dead serious.” He looked at the bottle he was holding and handed it back to Murdoc. He took another drag finishing his cigarette. He sniffled again and sat next to Murdoc, his back against the wall as well. He pulled his legs close to his chest looking down, resting his chin on this knees.

The Satanist turned to him placing the bottle aside and finishing his cigarette as well. He lifted Stuart’s face by his chin so he was facing him. “Promise me, you will NEVER look for someone else like me. Ever again.” He spoke seriously looking into his void eyes. He knew he was too poisonous and that Stuart didn’t take care of himself properly. He knew he was just too good to see the bad in other people.

“W-why Muds…?” He whispered sounding desperate. He was really scared the punch would come now. Murdoc was so close.

The Satanist leaned closer and pressed his lips against his in a soft chaste kiss cuz his lower lip was cut and swollen. Stuart shook again and his head involuntarily leaned forward chasing more of that kiss. He looked into his eyes scared that was a sick joke and Murdoc just wanted to make fun of him or tease him.

“Cuz you can have me, if that’s what you really want.” He said seriously and cracked a smile. He saw how Stuart’s eyes widened and shone with happiness, even the black swollen one.

“I do… I… promise I won’t… Never again.” He whispered looking from his eyes to his lips again. He was really scared this could be something one night only but he was really willing to try. His heart was racing and his mind went blank. He wanted the Satanist. He needed him. That was the first kiss he had always waited and wished for.

Soon Murdoc crashed their lips together once again and laid over the singer. He wanted to cover those marks he had from that stranger and show Stuart who he really belonged to. That he was different from the other guy. He wanted to make this first time really special after taking care of him. He wanted to sleep together and the next morning that 2D was still there and still his, like he was always meant to be. He wanted to show his singer how much he felt for him. How much he loved him.

_That night would be the one Stuart would never forget._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's oficially over.   
> Thank you for reading till now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mabsgatos.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
